The present invention relates to article engaging and holding devices and more particularly to a wood holding and engaging device and still more particularly to a wood holding and engaging device to facilitate moving the wood.
The following U.S. Patents are mentioned as representing background prior art, but none are pertinent to the invention, either structurally or functionally:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 74,253 February 11, 1868 Sutherland 1,482,056 January 29, 1967 Watkins 2,505,923 May 2, 1950 Taylor et al. 2,819,111 January 7, 1972 Cozzens 4,364,592 December 21, 1982 Jackson 4,477,113 October 16, 1984 Lybolt ______________________________________
It is an important object of the invention to provide a device for engaging and holding an article, such as a wood log, to facilitate moving the same, which device can be wielded by hand to penetrate the article, and then rotated into threaded engagement with the article.
It is another object to provide such a device having simple means facilitating moving the article, either manually or by powered equipment, after the threaded engagement of the device with the article has been achieved.
It is a further object to provide such a device that is of simple construction, with no moving parts.
Additional objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.